


The War Goes On

by Ireap76 (Drasdomia)



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: A little angst, Drabble, Fluff, M/M, Oneshot, Overwatch - Freeform, Post-Fall of Overwatch, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Reaper76 - Freeform, r76
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-10
Updated: 2016-11-10
Packaged: 2018-08-30 04:10:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8518015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Drasdomia/pseuds/Ireap76
Summary: A brief moment between the Soldier and the Reaper. Old wounds and the process of healing.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I needed to write a little cliche fluff... accompanied by some minor angst. Very very short drabble. Just a way to help me diffuse my stress and panic over this election. This is blindJack AU. These boys' happiness gives me life. I apologize for grammar or errors! Thanks for reading~

Jack sat back into his chair. He snuggled into the softness of the cushion and sighed deeply. He swung his head lazily to the side to imagine the dozing man next to him. Jack could mentally follow the tense curve of his jaw to the soft lips that kissed him sweetly every day. He knew Gabriel’s brow was furrowed tightly in his sleep. Jack smiled and sighed, grabbing the cool drink on the table between them. He took a long sip and felt the orange of the sun mingle with the deep purple of the coming night. 

 

Jack jolted up at the soft touch to his cheek. Even in these routine, quiet nights, small touches of the unknown brought him back to war. For a split second the bombs were going off and the resounding spew of bullets clattered in his ears. Sometimes he could only see red. It only lasted for a few seconds now. A few seconds of bad memories and old scars. Jack knew that even in those quick flashes of another life he could eventually open his eyes and see only Gabe. It was always a different memory of his face without the visor, but always a face that he loved. Jack knew the familiar, worried gaze, the love and attentiveness that brought him back to this place that they had another chance at sharing. 

 

“Come on old man get up!” Gabriel chuckled. It always sent a shiver down Jack’s spine. “Or do I have to carry you?” Jack smiled and wrapped his arms around him. He pulled Gabe in close and nuzzled his face into his chest. 

 

“I love you…” Jack trailed off into the fabric of Gabriel’s hoodie. He felt Gabe run his fingers through his hair and then the heat of his breath against his lips. “I love you too, Jack’. Gabe closed the gap with a soft chaste kiss. It electrified them everytime. A simple touch that scrubbed the old horrors away and brought them closer to freedom.


End file.
